


Though it's the end of a world, don't blame yourself now.

by sleepy_fl0wers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Dreams and Nightmares, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO GOODBYE TO A WORLD I CRIED A LOT, I mean, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, dice is really only mentioned but we pretend we do not see it, i didnt want to tag this as major character death because it teachnically isnt???, im in love with this AU i will make a 10000 word long fic dont try me, its only a dream hes not really dead i promise, its seriously 4am how do i tag help me, like really light, look - Freeform, may i say my doc's name was "im too much of a coward to kill Kokichi off shut up", my friends convinced me to post this its their fault, vent - Freeform, yes this was a vent dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_fl0wers/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, the youngest detective to catch a criminal mastermind all on his own, had fallen in love with Kokichi Ouma, a pathological liar that had a genius evil organization seeked around all Japan.Shuichi smiled at the irony, as he stared at the man in his arms and felt tears fall down his cheeks.No one should have to stare at the love of their life bleeding to death in front of them.oH MY GOD HE DOESNT DIE I PROMISE ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE I COULD NEVER IN MY LIFE IM TOO WEAK PLEASE DONT BE SCARED OF READING THIS PLEASE
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	Though it's the end of a world, don't blame yourself now.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry you have to read this i truly honestly am, mY FRIENDS CONVINCED ME OF POSTING THIS YOU CAN BLAME THEM FOR THIS HELLISH CREATION

Shuichi couldn't breathe for a second.  
Kokichi was his everything. Everything he had ever hoped for, everything he loved.   
Kokichi was the light of his life. He was the first thought in his mind when he woke up and the last one before sleep claimed his mind after a long, restless day.

Kokichi was his universe, the person that kept him going. That pushed him to be better than he was the previous day. Kokichi was the person he held dearest to his heart. He was his best friend, someone who he trusted wholeheartedly. 

He was irremediably and utterly in love with him. 

He had learnt to adore each part of him. Every small detail he couldn't fake, and everyone dismissed. His heart ached and pounded when Kokichi's eyes met his, with a fondness and honesty reserved for him and only him.

Kokichi was his entire universe. His moon, sun and stars. He was everything he wished for, and everything he needed.

Shuichi Saihara, the youngest detective to catch a criminal mastermind all on his own, had fallen in love with Kokichi Ouma, a pathological liar that had a genius evil organization seeked around all Japan.

Shuichi smiled at the irony, as he stared at the man in his arms and felt tears fall down his cheeks.

No one should have to stare at the love of their life bleeding to death in front of them.

He sobbed, and Kokichi smiled weakly.  
They both knew how dangerous it was all along. The chasing, the secret identities, the forbidden romance between a criminal and a detective, but it was thrilling, so what could go wrong? They were young, and the world was theirs. That's how they saw it at least.

"C'mon Mr. Detective, you're not crying over your nemesis, are you?" Kokichi laughed softly, his voice barely audible as the strength left his body along with the blood leaving his gunshot wound.  
Shuichi couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at how his boyfriend couldn't drop his playfully unique demeanor even while he lay in his arms losing his life.

"I love you, it's gonna be alright" were the words he muttered after some seconds of untying the tight knot formed in his throat. His head throbbed and his eyes ached and he felt like he had no tears left to cry.

He leaned down, and kissed Kokichi's nose softly, watching how the liar in his arms flashed his purple gaze upwards, looking at him adoringly.

"My Shumai, I need you to know-"   
But he was shushed.

Shuichi cut him off. He couldn't get emotional. If Kokichi got emotional, it meant it would be a goodbye. There would be no goodbyes tonight. He refused.

"Don't you dare. You can tell me all about it once you're all patched up and safe."

His tone was shaky with tears, but he sounded so determined Kokichi couldn't find it in him to argue, so he just nodded and pressed his forehead against Shuichi's.  
For a single second he seemed hesitant, as his eyes fell heavily. He looked worried even. The only time Shuichi had seen that expression on his face was the day he revealed his secret identity to him.

He remembered that encounter as clear as day. It felt like the day his life had begun...

"My beloved detective!" A voice resonated throughout the abandoned warehouse the moment he stepped into the dark building. He couldn't help but smile after recognizing the cryptic tone echoing through the room.

"My thief." He answered back in the confident tone he could only use during this kind of times. It was intoxicating, hypnotic even. Whenever this conversations took place he forgot about everything in the outside world. Everything but the fact that his phantom thief was right there in front of him, with his usual clown mask covering his face from him. 

Always so close, so palpable, yet meters apart. Always within the reach of his fingertips, yet across the world (even if he was just across the room).

Everything but the way the thief stood in the abandoned building, a single light shining on top of him, faded away. He was literally in the spotlight. It felt like the thief knew exactly what he was doing. He always did. The way his movements were filled with an unexplainable grace was captivating.

"It's such a gratifying surprise to meet you here during this fine evening!" Shuichi couldn't see it, but he could practically taste the smirk in his tone. He knew each thing about it was meticulously calculated, all for him.

The least he could do was give him his full attention.

"I can completely agree with that." Shuichi took off his cap, looking around the warehouse for anything even in the slightest suspicious. He found nothing. "Now tell me, why did you want to meet me here?"

The thief stood in his place, like he was taking some seconds to execute the next part of his plan.

He let out a chuckle, before placing his finger right in front of the smiling mouth of his mask.  
"Well you see Mr. Detective, we have been playing this cat and mouse game for two years now. Time sure flies by! Am I right?" He tilted his head in the slightest, as he began to walk forward.

Shuichi could feel the anticipation making his heart hammer in his chest. It always happened, no matter how many times he was steps away from catching this thief, he always felt the exhilaration coursing through his veins.

They were now close enough that Shuichi could swiftly (and safely as well) reach out towards the thin mask separating him from the man he had been chasing for longer than he could count now. This was basically the last two years of his life's work. He could now easily end it. He could request backup and finish this once and for all.

But he didn't want that.  
So he waited for the thief to continue whatever exchange they were making this time.

Shuichi showed the tiniest smile he could muster, and nodded before looking down at the leader of Dice.

He was oddly still. He seemed almost uncomfortable. 

Shuichi then realized he had never seen him standing completely still before. They were either chasing after each other, or the phantom thief was swaying around Shuichi like he was performing a dance with himself (or maybe his checkered cape. He was quite fond of swishing it dramatically after all). 

The second of vulnerability was long gone after a second, and as if it never had happened, The thief took Shuichi's hand in his own gloved one, and out of pure instinct, the detective was ready to get away in seconds.  
The supreme leader let out a chuckle, before more slowly and delicately, guiding Shuichi's hand to his mask, until it lay gently on top of it, as if he was being encouraged to take it off.

"What do you want me to..?"  
"Ah. You can't be that dull Detective Saihara!"

Shuichi stayed quiet, and waited for an instruction of pulling the mask off.

"Be my guest." The supreme leader said softly, like he was intentionally showing Shuichi that this wasn't one of his lies. 

And so Shuichi closed his eyes and pulled.

He opened them and was met with the most marvelous gaze he could have expected.

"Kokichi…"   
"Well done Shumai" his thief, Kokichi, said, a nervous and honest expression clouding his face. Shuichi didn't need to say anything else.

He cupped his best friend's (and yet at the same time, worst enemy's) face, and kissed him.

Shuichi couldn't help but sob again at the sweet memory, his hands shaking. Kokichi had begun to shiver and lose consciousness even quicker. He looked tired and defeated.

"Come on Kokichi. You have never given up in your life. Stay with me. Please." He begged. But he deep down knew it was useless by this point. He was far too gone, he just didn't want to accept it.

The rain had started pouring, and the grass underneath him gave out and became mud, but Shuichi didn't care. Nothing mattered right now.

"Shumai, listen to my heartbeat for a moment" Shuichi looked at Kokichi, and complied. Kokichi was looking at him with a loving gaze he had never seen before. A completely and absolutely honest look full of love and adoration. Full of caring and hopefulness.   
He carefully shifted his position so that he could rest his head against Kokichi's heart, listening to the beating.

It was weak, and that made Shuichi's own heart sink.

He closed his eyes and gasped for a breath before sniffing and clenching his teeth.  
He felt two gentle hands cup his face and pull it upwards. He met his eyes with Kokichi's, and tried to imagine this wasn't happening.

He tried to think that they were having a picnic during a warm summer afternoon, or that they were at an amusement park during the sunset in October.   
He tried to convince himself that the smile Kokichi gave him was the smile of a man that was declaring his love for the millionth time, and not the smile of a man knowing he was going to die in minutes, and needed his partner to know how much they meant to him.

"My beloved detective." Kokichi mumbled more to himself than actually outloud. He moved his thumb, lovingly petting Shuichi's skin.

He leaned in, until their noses where touching, and nuzzled his gently. His eyes were closed, and he looked calm, maybe even relaxed. 

Shuichi breathed in the natural scent of his thief, his lavender shampoo and grape children's cologne. He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. A gentle, final kiss that tasted like adoration and promises they wouldn't be able to keep.

He felt Kokichi's body go numb under his touch and screamed with all his might. Again and again and again. He screamed until his throat felt hoarse and his voice broke with more tears, as he felt his heart break and explode with pain.

And then everything faded to black as he woke up with a scream.

He automatically sat up, a panting and sweating mess, his whole body was trembling, and his eyes were wet with tears. 

It had all just been a dream, and before he knew it, he was touched by a pair of particularly soft hands.

"Shumai? Are you ok?" Kokichi sounded slightly frantic. He was trying to compose himself after being awoken in such an anxiety inducing way. 

Shuichi looked over at him and immediately hugged him like his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOODNESS YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS HOW DID YOU DO IT ITS AN ATROCITY THANK YOU ILY


End file.
